Blahhh 10 songs
by BlackDiamonds.32.20.54
Summary: 10 random songs, slash couples


**Blahhh, 10 Songs**

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything associated with the WWE. Nor do I own any of the songs mentioned in this fic. **

**Summary- 10 random songs, Slash couples. **

**

* * *

****Memory,**_** Sugarcult.**_ RandyOrton/CodyRhodes...past Miz/RandyOrton

Mike sat in the locker room, his whole body was aching like crazy. The intensity of the fight in his last match, had been unexpected and brutal. His eyes drifted to the door when he saw Randy enter. Glued to the Viper's side was Baby Rhodes. Mike swallowed down the lump that formed in his throat. He wasn't supposed to love Randy, they were over. He could remember the times when Randy would caress his cheeks before pulling him in for a sweet kiss, and he would rub his shoulders after a particularly hard match. Mike pushed the flashbacks to the back of his mind, he watched them as Randy grabbed his stuff before guiding Cody to the door, but not before taking a backwards glance at the broken man on the bench.

**Mr. Brightside, _The Killers_.** CodyRhodes/TedDiBiase

Cody watched as Ted's match came to a finish, the later being victorious, Maryse was out there with him. The thought of the blond touching what belonged to him made his fist clench and his teeth grind together in anger. The two would date, touch, and kiss each other in the public but sometimes it nearly killed Cody to remember he would never be able to do that with his Teddy. So instead he stood in the background watching the two, but when they were out of the public eye, Teddy belonged to Cody and him only.

**Move Your Body,** _**Eiffel 65**_. Miz/RandyOrton

Mike moan as he lowered himself onto his lover's thick member, his partner stilled as the he waited for the younger man to get comfortable. Mike rotated his hips, hands were gripping his hips and after a few slow thrusts, he was flipped over so he laid buried amongst the fluffy pillows. The hands on either side of his head gripped the sheets in clenched fist, the odd sweat drop would rolled down the tattoo arms. Their bodies moving in sync with each others.

**Face Down,** _**The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus.** _JohnCena/ Unknown

John picked himself up off the ground, his face had a red hand print, decorating the tanned skin. He stood up to fight back but he was taken back by the sudden gentle hand cupping the bruised cheek, a thumb wiped away the lone tear.

"I love you." John swallowed the vile back down. His eyes opened when he heard the door shut, his lover was no longer in the room. His weight suddenly gave out and he was on his knees the cold cement digging into his knees.

"John..." John glanced up taking in the stranger's form in front of him, he hadn't even heard anyone else come in.

"I'm fine." John stood up with the younger man's help and without a backwards glance he left the locker room.

**In The End, _Linkin Park._**_ JohnCena/RandyOrton_

John stood against the bar, the wood digging into his skin. He glared as he watched his lover from across the room. Randy was dancing with Cody, humouring the younger man. It was Baby Rhodes, 25th birthday after all. John took a large gulp of whatever was in his glass. Why couldn't he just go over there and talk to the Viper? Stupid pride. He had accused Randy of some horrible stuff, saying the younger man had been cheating on him with Cody, or that was what he had thought until he had walk in on Cody and Ted fucking in the locker room. And now he couldn't even swallow his pride and go over to his lover and say that he was wrong.

"John.." John was so lost in his thoughts he hadn't even noticed his lover making his way over. John stared into Randy's blue eyes. "I don't know why you said that stuff, but I would never cheat-" John placed his finger on Randy's lips stopping him from talking

"It doesn't matter." With that being settled the two kissed.

**Wake Me Up, _Evanescence and Linkin Park. _**_CodyRhodes/TedDiBiase_

Most of the guys had left the gym after working out all day. The radio was playing somewhere in the back, the music loud and giving the room the vibrations effect. Randy shook his head as he left the two other in the room, standing there in the middle of the gym stood Ted and Cody. Cody's arms wrapped around Ted's neck, while Ted's hands rested on Cody's hips. Despite the faster tempo of music flowing through the air the two kept their slow swaying rhythm, just looking into each other's eyes and enjoying the few moments together.

**Lollipop, _Framing Hanley._**_ CodyRhodes/RandyOrton._

Randy groaned his hands clenched tightened it's grip on Cody's hair. The brunette's head bobbed up and down in the Viper's lap. Cody moaned around the thick member in his mouth and the vibration caused Randy to tighten his one hand in Cody's hair while the other gripped the sheets on the bed. Cody was a freaking god at sucking cock, was Randy only thought as he exploded down Cody's throat, the younger choked slightly but he swallowed every drop. Slowly he stood up, his knees covered with small welts from rubbing on the carpet. Randy reached forward and pulled Cody into for a deep kiss.

**I Don't Want to Be in Love, **_**Good Charlotte.**_ EvanBourne/TedDiBiase

Evan grabbed the duster he quickly ran it across one of the shelves on the bookcase before putting the blasted thing down and slowly he started putting the books back in their rightful spot. The radio in the background was blasting.

"Everybody put up your hands up saying I don't want to be in love." Evan sang along with the song playing, he gasped when two arms wrapped themselves around his waist from behind, he relaxed back into the hold and continued singing his song while he lover placed soft kisses on the back of his neck. Ahh the irony of love.

**Savin' Me,_ Nickelback. _**Miz/JackSwagger, and RandyOrton/EvanBourne

Mike was trapped, the arms on either side of his head held him trapped with no escape. Being a professional wrestler he should be able to get out of the position but the drug that had been slipped into his drink was messing with his mind. He tried to scream but the only thing that came out was a gurgle in the back of his throat. The tears were stinging his eyes, he was scared. He was completely frozen. Now he knew why his lover and the others said to not go anywhere alone. Where the hell was Evan? His captors hands were venturing lower, his jeans had already been unbuttoned and were around his ankles. Mike's tears spilled over and rolled down his cheeks just as the bathroom door busted open, and there in all there glory stood Jack and Randy. Randy launched himself at the bastard while Jack took care of Mike, helping him straighten out his pants before pulling his lover into his arms, comforting him as the violent sobs shook Mike's frame. Randy had beaten the guy unconscious, the minutes the Viper was back on his feet, he had his arms full of Evan, who was also sobbing, a bunch of sorrys coming out in-between gasps of air. The two older wrestlers just held their lovers.

**This Love, This Hate, **_**Hollywood Undead. **_JohnCena/RandyOrton

John stood by the doorframe of their bedroom watching as his lover dragged his clothes out the closet and roughly shoved them into the three suitcases that were on the bed. Randy blinked back his tears, instead taking his anger out on the clothing. Everything was so messed, how were you supposed to have a relationship with someone you loved when you are forced to play this roll where you hate everything about that person. The love, the hate, it was too complicated. Before he knew what was happening the tears were flowing down his cheeks and John wasted no time before pulling Randy into his arms whispering gentle words, his one hand pushed the suitcases off the bed and laid down before pulling Randy to his side. After all this was a regular occurance for the couple. Randy would throw a fit and say he was leaving but the same three suitcases would never leave the room. The love, simply won over the hate.

* * *

_**I'm going to be so freakin' tired tomorrow, it's 2:17am and I have to get up at 6:00am. And I have a HUGE presentation that I have to do tomorrow for one of my classes, and it's worth a huge chunk of our grade. Bahh. **_

_**So review and show me your appreciation for me wasting time doing this when I could be sleeping. **_


End file.
